Dunmer's Confusion
by Kura-kun
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! A Dark Elf with bad luck, but maybe it was good luck? The rating is PG 13 because the sword Lilacor will be just like its original character, a bit violent...^_^ R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
This is my first try on my own crossed over fic, so please don't be a cruel person to such a fragile person like ME! (No really.)  
  
I don't own anything.if I did I would not be writing this instead I would be having a great time in another country..  
  
The characters I added are originals from their respective owners.  
  
The characters from The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind are as they are by Bethesda (or however its spelt) with added mods that I downloaded and I found to be a great interest! ^_^  
  
So a big thanks to whoever made the mods!  
  
So onwards with the story!!!  
  
@========================================================@  
  
A gray figure ran by in haste while panting heavily for breath.  
  
"Damn why did I have to get the entire Legion in this region after me for just 'borrowing' sir Vivec's relics?"  
  
The man, clad in nothing but a common cloak jumped at the sight of 7 guards rushing his way with broad swords drawn with the words 'Your Dead" written on it figuratively.  
  
"Surrender the Time Cutter now and your punishment will be small!" shouted all the guards at once.  
  
"Damn I'm going to have to drop this.."  
  
The thief reached for the relic, which was golden and shaped like a discus but with holes on its edges, started to glow.  
  
"What the."  
  
Before he could finish his phrase a blinding flash of light covered the area, leaving 7 dumbfounded guards just standing there with their swords pointing to the ground.  
  
"Nothing happened here okay men?" Called out one of the troopers.  
  
Everyone else nodded furiously with the ever-present sweat drop forming.  
  
Back to the "thief"  
  
The man who had stolen the artifact was floating hopelessly in an endless void, which looked to be a purple haze of cosmic energy.  
  
His features were much more clear this time without his cloak present.  
  
Though he didn't notice, he didn't have any clothes present except the discus which curved around his arm forming a gauntlet over his arm which looked firmly enough in place to be crafted in his skin.  
  
His face was darkly colored with gray, so was the rest of his body. His eyes shown through the darkness with a glowing light that rubies possessed; and his hair was a messy mop of silver spilling all over his face, which were pushed out of his hearings way by his elven ears.  
  
His name was Xeroganis  
  
Known as a good legionnaire until that very day he was being chased by guards for stealing a relic from a God reigning over the city with a deceptively calm aura.  
  
Though he didn't know it, his entire race of Dunmer (which are referred to as dark elves) would be wiped out by the self-proclaimed judgment day present by Vivec in his outrage over his stolen relic, which he valued for his immortality in ruling a single world along with several other supernatural powers.  
  
"Ugh..?"  
  
Xeroganis looked around him in dismay after a disorienting ride across worlds. He looked down to only quirk an eyebrow in mild amusement. For he was dressed in a dark armor with a helmet that was dark and glowing with sickly power of darkness which hid his sharp features under, cuirass which covered his body like an iron curtain and several attachments like a sort of purple cape with and a blaze of purple on his helm resembling that of a Roman centurions design. Also he had added on shoulder pauldrons, which made him appear broader and intimidating, boots that added the sound of death walking over to your house and knocking on your door. To put it bluntly, he looked evil, and he liked it too.  
  
Gripped tightly in his hand was a sword; which had a curious design on it which represented curling serpents riding across the hilt and up the blade.  
  
"Hey you're my new owner eh?"  
  
The dark elf stared at the sword, which chuckled with an impish tone  
  
"Never heard of me before?"  
  
Xeroganis just slowly shook his head.  
  
"Ah well that doesn't matter too much, all I need is something to stab."  
  
Xeroganis slowly stood up unaware of a crowd watching him.  
  
He looked around to see teenagers in school uniforms, which he did not find familiar.  
  
Looking up he read a sign that he couldn't understand.  
  
"Fu.ri.kan?" (A/N sorry I don't remember how to spell the school name.()  
  
The crowd left being accustomed to weird things happened, why of course this is Nerima!  
  
Xero (A/N I will refer to him as this because it's shorter and sounds better ;)) started walking towards the main building when he heard an explosion and the cursing  
  
"DAMN YOUR RANMA!" A/N so what do you think so far? Story sound boring? Yeah of course because this is just the beginning! Bwahhah!  
  
And im sorry to anyone ACTUALLY reading this for the lack of descriptions, I will try to make up for it.  
  
Please R&R! It's my blood and breath.  
  
And it keeps me away from your bedroom window at night. 


	2. Nerima Lessons 101

CH1: Nerima Lessons 101  
  
A/n I have nothing much to say, all I can say is I got out of a pretty bad writer's block.though I don't consider myself a writer yet (  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Xero just stood there suite awed as he say a bandanna clad boy rushing by with an expression on his face that could murder if looks could kill chasing after everyone's favorite pig-tailed martial artist, Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki, the muscular boy with the bandanna and a fang protruding from his mouth threw a large bamboo umbrella at his opponent who weaved around everything that was thrown at him.  
  
The dodging one, Ranma Saotome of the martial arts school called 'The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts' he was dressed in a red silk Chinese shirt with black combat pants and slippers and wearing a smirk on his face which annoyed the fanged-boy to no end.  
  
Xero didn't know much about them except they were extremely good fighters and they could most likely deck any warrior back at his home on Vvardenfall the land called Morrowind.  
  
The two boys were engaged in a one-sided battle, which was in favor of the pig-tailed boy who was effortlessly jumping back and forth away from razor bandannas, a bamboo umbrella (which looked quite heavy from what Xero could see) and a.belt?  
  
As Xero was looking at this site, a small voice talked  
  
"So when we gonna kill something?"  
  
He looked down and was awestruck, not by anything the two martial artists were doing but the sword he was holding in his hands which would have been much too heavy for him when he was back home without the warping incident and the strange haze he was enveloped in before.  
  
(A/n I am so sorry with the slow movement but I have to clear everything up)  
  
Xero took one long stretch in his black centurion like armor and decided on a plan with his sword Lilacor  
  
"Lilacor right? How about we show off some of my new skills over here?"  
  
Lilacor almost vibrated with enthusiasm "Hell yeah! I might even get a chance to kill something!"  
  
Xero decided his best course of action was to show off.and how exactly.  
  
An imaginary light bulb appeared over his head as he thought what he was going to do.a high-level fire destruction spell!  
  
Xero looked around for a place that didn't have people, and when he was pleased with the choice, which happened to be Furinkan High School's field.  
  
He lifted a slim gauntleted hand up and faced the palm towards the target; he did the normal incantation for a fire spell, moving his hands in spiral motions from down to up towards the target.  
  
During this process a red flames started to appear on his arms and he finally settled his arms, there was a flash of light as a red ball which was oddly small hit the field.now came the good part  
  
The ball exploded into a giant sphere of burning hell and when it stopped expanding, which was roughly the edge of the field most of the eyes in the school turned towards the scene.  
  
Xero stuttered,"I don't remember that spell even being a hundredth of what it was just now!"  
  
Lilacor gave a snicker "You don't think that was a normal warp did you?"  
  
Xero merely shrugged  
  
Lilacor told him matter-of-factly "You weren't just warped, you had Vivec's most powerful relic, and this in fact merged with you making you about.I dunno 100 fold stronger?"  
  
(A/n I won't make Xero god if you're thinking that)  
  
Xero just sighed, "I just hope I'm not a god or anything."  
  
Lilacor laughed "Don't worry you suck to much to be a god"  
  
Xero frowned "What?"  
  
Lilacor tried to whistle innocently "Um nothing."  
  
During their private conversation many people were giving them an appraising look (well mostly Xero because no one thought that the sword talked) and were surprised to yet another powerful being in Nerima.yet again.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga their fight to look at the crater done by the newcomer  
  
Ryoga had a swirl of thoughts in his mind 'I bet that Ranma brought this guy to dispose of me so he can do wrong to my Sweet Akane!'  
  
Meanwhile in a bush..  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was sneering at the newcomer and with the typical 'Blue Thunder Pose'  
  
"Thy weapon is strong but I am stronger! I shall smite thee demon in black!" He mumbled some more words mixed with poetry incoherently.  
  
Kuno jumped out the bush with bokken rose yelling some more poetry as he ran towards the 'Black Knight'  
  
Everyone from the crowd and everyone looking from open windows followed Kuno's figure then kept following when he was knocked into low earth orbit  
  
"Hey you shoulda killed that stupid kid!" Lilacor bellowed.  
  
"Nah maybe later would be good" Xero replied with sarcasm  
  
(A/n I know you all are wondering where Akane is but there is a reason she is not there)  
  
After the incident Xero used a recall spell with a wave of his arms, it stunned some people for a moment, but this was Nerima! This happens on a daily basis.  
  
After a typical day of school Ranma made it back to the dojo to see what happened to Akane, she said she didn't feel right and she wanted to skip school today, Kasumi was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Xero appeared after that in a very dark and tight place.  
  
Then finally a light shown in.  
  
He then saw a face and was quite surprised  
  
"Good Afternoon would you like to have some tea?" Kasumi Tendo smiled sweetly  
  
Xero just tilted his head and she took it as a yes  
  
As he followed her downstairs after making out of what appeared to be a broom closet.no wonder that poking wasn't coming from Lilacor.  
  
As he finally made it to a dining room where there were several people seated included Genma Saotome, Ranma's father and the entire Tendo family, Soun a man with long black hair and a moustache who looked somewhat unstable. Nabiki, who looked like the middle daughter with brown hair in a plain bob who looked uninterested. Akane the youngest with short dark blue hair who looked very angry at something, maybe that could explain a dying Ranma in the corner with a mallet planted through his skull. Lastly was the one he first met, Kasumi the typical housewife demeanor, long black hair tied with a ribbon and wearing a frilly apron over what looked like a dress.  
  
Everyone examined Xero then the dying Ranma sprung up and uttered with shock.  
  
"You!"  
  
TBC..  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~||~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
A/C I hoped you liked it! I worked a good portion on it.  
  
I need to ask a q.  
  
1:Should I change my style of writing?  
  
Yes or No  
  
Thanks everyone! For reading.even if it's like one person :'(  
  
:wavey: 


	3. Fitting In Nerima

CH2: Fitting in Nerima  
  
A/n: Yes be very scared that I am haunting all of you with yet another chapter bwahaha! ^_^  
  
#=========================================@  
  
"You!"  
  
Xero looked down at the slightly shorter boy and merely raised an eyebrow.though it couldn't be seen under his helmet  
  
"That was some great technique! Can you teach me how to do it?" Ranma enquired enthusiastically, well he needed to get stronger to beat up the old pervert and the old ghoul.  
  
"Uh.I'm not too sure what's going on here.I used a basic spell and somehow I ended up in your house." Xero just muttered wearily  
  
"Well if you didn't notice this isn't Vvardenfall but instead some other area," Lilarcor (a/n yes I know I misspelled his name in the last chapter) chuckled dryly and vibrated along with his half-hearted laugh.  
  
"So that means the magic that deals with things like teleportation will be useless?" Asked Xero  
  
"You got it there genius" Lilarcor replied  
  
The Tendo family plus parts of the Saotome family looked back and forth from Xero to the strange sword he was talking to.  
  
It was Nabiki that spoke up,  
  
"So how did you get here?" She asked with her typical business tone.  
  
Xero looked at her for a moment then answered  
  
"I'm not sure really it must have been Vivec's gauntlet relic." trailed off Xero  
  
He then continued,  
  
"I wonder why this whole place is filled with Imperials and a few Nords." Sighed Xero.  
  
"May I ask what are Imperials and Nords?" Nabiki questioned.  
  
Xero finally took off his helmet to reveal his dark elven features to the occupants of the Tendo Residence  
  
"As you can see, I am not what you are, Imperials are humans that look exactly like most of you, and Nords are humans as well but a bit stronger and are most likely warriors by occupation" He mention matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what exactly was your "occupation"?" One of the men in the room asked with a hint of suspicion.  
  
Xero looked this man up and down, he had long black hair and a black moustache, and he also was clad in a brown Gi, which looked like it wasn't changed out of in some time.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" He finally replied with a hidden threat in it.  
  
Soun the man in brown just looked scared for a moment and then slumped his shoulders and muttered some incoherently.  
  
Xero looked back to Ranma who originally talked to him  
  
"So do you want to learn how I did that?"  
  
"Sure! I could really use new chi-attacks" Replied Ranma with a grin  
  
Throughout the entire conversation Kasumi brought some tea and laid it across the table for everyone and was smiling happily, Akane was twitching and was angry about something  
  
'How can that pervert just barge in here and look at us like those pervert boys!?' Akane visibly grinded her teeth  
  
Nabiki just sat there examining him and took a few photos to make some money off of the people at school who believed in such things.  
  
Genma was in the process on getting cold water and running away.  
  
After this brief moment which Lilarcor broke  
  
"So what are you gonna do then?"  
  
Ranma quickly answered  
  
"Wanna spar? I bet I can beat you any day" Ranma put on his annoying smirk and cracked his knuckles  
  
Xero merely shrugged "Okay then."  
  
After the two had left for the dojo Akane was the only left and she schemed about how she's going mallet those two perverts. She decided after the match she would beat them both up.  
  
She quickly scurried off to see the fight  
  
At the dojo.  
  
Ranma was already at one end into a basic offensive fighting stance 'I really wanna see if this guy is as good as his aura shows'  
  
Xero was calmly standing in a narrow stance without his armor, he figured it would be a burden for a quick paced fight, in his hands he held Lilarcor up high and turned a bit to make thrusts easy to execute.  
  
Nabiki wanted to badly start a betting pool but no one was around besides the family, so she took place as the referee.  
  
"No damage to the dojo, no fatal maiming or murder.Start!"  
  
Ranma quickly jumped to the side expecting a quick thrust but instead when he found the dark elf behind him with the blunt edge of the sword bearing down on him on a extreme speed which made Kuno look like a snail in comparison, he quickly tried to jump to the left but he was hit roughly with the hilt of the sword to the spine.  
  
He grit his teeth as pain soared in his back.  
  
"Heh your pretty good, but you ain't seen nothing yet!"  
  
Kachyu Tenshin Amaguriken!  
  
Xero eyes widened as he saw a flurry of punches heading his way  
  
"Dragon Skin!"  
  
Most of the punches hit the barrier until the barrier disappeared due to the time limit and Xero got a few good hits in his stomach and chest, though it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would  
  
'Wow this kid's pretty good but that haze made me stronger than an ogrim!' (a/n an ogrim is somewhat of a huge ogre)  
  
Ranma was struggling 'Man this guy is good I felt like I was hitting a iron wall'  
  
Xero jumped up towards the top of the dojo's ceiling  
  
"Burden of Sin!"  
  
A purple sphere whizzed by and hit Ranma square on the chest  
  
Xero landed lightly and ran by to Ranma who was trying to move  
  
A quick hit with the blunt edge of the blade knocked Ranma to the wall  
  
"Wow.that was pretty short.I shouldn't underestimated you.I have to train harder!" Ranma tried to get up but still couldn't  
  
Xero looked at him for a second then replied  
  
"Good match, your probably wondering about the spell I used, it's used to make opponents extremely immobile." 'Wow I was NEVER this good back home!'  
  
Xero quickly cast dispel on Ranma and picked him up off the floor in a friendly gesture.  
  
Akane during this whole time was fuming "What that was cheating!"  
  
Xero calmly replied.almost too calmly "You wouldn't think so if you were the one spending time to master the magic schools."  
  
Akane stormed off in rage up to her room and slammed the door. 'He may of beat Ranma but his cheap tricks won't work on me!'  
  
Akane sighed to calm down 'I'll just take a bath and forget about all of this.'  
  
During that exact moment, Kasumi talked to Xero  
  
"Xero-san would you like to use the furo?" She handed him a white towel.  
  
"Sure! I would like to," He gave Kasumi a grin  
  
He turned to Ranma who was trying to figure out Xero's magic  
  
"Want to join me Ranma?"  
  
"uh.only if your used to using hot water."  
  
"Yeah, I use hot water, you can wash off too after such a good spar"  
  
Ranma just shrugged as he entered with Xero into the bathroom.  
  
The two undressed and sat down in the furo and they started to talk.  
  
"So Mister Xeroganis."  
  
"Please, call me just Xero."  
  
"Okay then Xero, how did you use the attack?"  
  
Xero was about to answer as he heard someone enter the bathroom, judging from the deer-caught-in-headlights look on Ranma's face, it was not a good event.  
  
TBC..  
  
$^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^$  
  
A/N: How did you guys like that? Still sucky as ever?  
  
Please review! It keeps me from giving you a lap dance ( 


End file.
